Accidental Phone Call
by lyrictheloser
Summary: Based off of a story my friend had told me, this story was created. Percy gets into a fatal car accident. He calls Annabeth to hear her voice for one last time. One-shot.


Two rings. Three rings. Four. She picks up.

"Where are you? It's getting so late. I haven't seen you in days and I miss you."

"I'm sorry, there's just been a lot of traffic. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just want you home."

"Mm, okay. I'll try my best."

He said his words so softly she could hardly hear them. He looked out the window, knowing exactly how this was going to end. "I'm sorry," he repeated into the phone. He looked at his leg, mangled and crushed under the crushed steering wheel of the car. Wincing, Percy tilted his head back, listening to the police officers behind him.

"Are those sirens?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, they're really loud too. I think there was a crash," he half-lied.

"I hope whoever's in the crash is okay."

"I do too," he said, concentrating more on the officer walking up to his car, which was upside-down in a ditch.

"One sec," Percy said, muting his phone.

"Sir, have you been drinking- Oh my... Jesus Christ. We need an ambulance... We need an ambulance," the policeman stuttered, jogging back to his coworkers.

"Hey, I'm back."

"That thunder is so loud. Get home quickly."

"I'll try my best. Hey, remember when we used to sit under the gloomy sky in the late hours of the night and let the rain pour on us? When we used to listen to thunderstorms together?"

"Yeah. I remember that."

"And remember when we went to that amusement park together and you almost lost your phone on that ride?"

"That was awful. Why are you saying this stuff?"

"I don't know. I think I just miss you too much." Percy looked back at the officer coming towards him. "Give me one more second, Annabeth."

"The driver of the other vehicle told me he... crashed into you by veering into your lane?" Percy shook his head yes. "How fast were you going?"

"At least 50," he groaned, rubbing his temples. "I can't feel anything."

"You have major blood loss. An ambulance is stuck in traffic... but it will be here shortly. Your eyes are swollen and you appear to have a gash in your forehead. Are you able to feel nothing at all?"

"No, I can't." The police officer made a face, looking down at Percy, who was practically suspended backwards from his seatbelt.

"We'll get you out of here."

"Yeah, thanks." The police officer walked off once again, as muffled, static-sounding codes were told through his walkie-talkie.

"So, Annabeth. If I were to die tonight, what would you say to me?" She laughed.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe... I'll see you in hell?" Percy blinked, barely appreciating her humor.

"Be serious, please."

"Well... I'd say... 'I love you. I don't know how I ever lived without you. You are what keeps me happy no matter how bad the days get. You are my happiness, and without you, I don't think I'd be the same. And that I've never been so madly in love with anything in my entire life.'"

"I love you too," Percy said, beginning to lose consciousness. "I wouldn't want to live in a world without you. Love meant nothing to me until I met you. I'll never forget you." Percy struggled keeping his voice steady, blinking to release the tears beginning to flood in his eyes. If now is the last moment we can ever be together, I wish... I hope you know that you're what I've been living for all along."

"Percy?" Annabeth asked frantically as she heard the phone drop. "Percy?!"

She could hear distant sirens and the police officer through his phone.

"He's not responding to us! Hurry!" he yelled, cranking the car door open with a crowbar. "He's not breathing!" She hung up and attempted to call him again.

Two rings. Three rings. Five. No answer.

Two rings. Three rings. Five. No answer. Voicemail.

"Percy, please tell me that was a joke. She sobbed, wiping her nose with the end of her sleeve.

A number called.

"Percy?" she managed.

"No, I'm sorry. This isn't Percy, but it's about him."

Annabeth swallowed to attempt to control her rapid breathing pattern.

"Percy passed away moments ago. A truck veered into his lane and hit him head-on. We regret to inform you this. We are all deeply sorry. Have a nice night, miss."

She called Percy.

Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five rings.

No answer.


End file.
